The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: She's gone. And he needs to find her.
1. Chapter 1

_New story! Yup, a STORY! I was listening to The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script, and this story just hit me in the face!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Going Back to the corner where I first saw you<em>

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

She was gone.

He doesn't know when.

He doesn't know how.

But all he knows is that she's gone.

And that he needs to find her.

It all began that Saturday morning.

* * *

><p>Jade had stayed over the night before, and everything had been fine. She had been fine. They ordered dinner, watched a movie; their usual Friday night routine.<p>

"Tell me you love me," she had demanded as they lay in bed together. He had smiled and rolled his eyes but complied, and whispered his response in her ear. She had smiled happily and rest her head on his chest.

Everything was fine.

Then, on Saturday morning, Beck awoke early, unsure why exactly. But it soon became clear when he felt the empty space in the bed beside him. He cracked one eye open and searched for an explanation. He soon found one.

A note.

He reached out for the note and pulled it closer, but frowned when he couldn't read it. He soon figured out why and grabbed his glasses and slid them onto his face before attempting to read the note again.

But as soon as he read it, he wished he hadn't.

**Beck,**

**I'm sorry, I just can't do this.**

**Someday you'll find out why.**

**But know this… I'm sorry.**

**Jade**

That was it. That's all she wrote. No real explanation. But beside where the note had been lying, was the necklace that she always wore. Her version of their matching necklaces.

As Beck tried to figure out why, his heart began to break. She was really gone.

Gone.

For the following days, Beck hoped that she would return. She would knock on the door of the RV and cry 'April fools!', even though it was September. It just seemed like one of the cruel jokes she likes to play. He constantly checked his phone to see if she had called or even just texted. But there was nothing.

Nothing at all.

* * *

><p>His friends came and went, none of them knowing where Jade had gone. Not even Cat, and Jade told Cat <em>everything, <em>they were practically sisters_._ They tried to comfort him, but nothing worked. He was broken.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

He wouldn't give up. Never. He would find her if it was the last thing he'd do. And he knew exactly where to begin. Their corner. The corner where they first met. The corner where he had first seen her. As soon as the idea hit him, he was pulling on any clothes and shoes he could find and running out the door.

Their corner was right next to Hollywood Arts, they had bumped into each other on their first day. Literally bumped into each other. He had been walking one way around the corner, she had been coming the other way, and they had crashed into each other, both of their coffees spilling everywhere. She had immediately began to yell at him about how clumsy he was and how a perfectly good coffee was wasted. But he hadn't listened to a word she said, he was too lost in her beauty.

He arrived at their corner. It was empty. But he didn't care. He didn't care how long he waited there, whether it be days, months, years. Call him dramatic, but he needs her like he needs air. She's the only girl he has ever truly loved. He can't live without her. He wouldn't give up.

Not until he finds her.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving._

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are welcomed! :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Wooo! An update!_

_Hope you enjoy! I can't stop writing!_

* * *

><p><em>Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"<em>

_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"_

Two weeks.

Two whole weeks had passed since Jade had disappeared from Beck's world.

Two weeks that Beck had spent at their corner.

On the first day of the third week, Beck was stood at his usual place at the corner. His eyes were always peeled, scanning the crowds of people passing him by, desperate to catch a glimpse of her face. It was around about lunchtime when a policeman approached him and told him that he wasn't allowed to just stand there all day. Beck explained to the policeman that he was waiting for someone, and firmly stood his ground as he explained that he would wait there for days, months, years.

The policeman took pity on him and let him stay, muttering something about young love as he walked away. Beck watched him walk away before returning to scanning the crowds. It was October now, and it was starting to get cold outside. It wouldn't faze Beck. He was staying there no matter what, just in case Jade changed her mind.

He was busy checking his phone when he heard someone approach him. His heart skipped a beat when he felt the person stop beside him. He looked up hopefully, but then tried to hide his disappointment when he saw Cat standing beside him. She offered him a smile as she handed him a coffee to warm him up. She stayed for a while, and truthfully, Beck enjoyed the company. Not many people stopped to talk to him, as most of them thought he was crazy.

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

Cat left when it began to rain heavily. Beck didn't care about the rain. He just pulled his hood up and clasped his hot coffee in his frozen hands. He tried to ignore the cold rain splashing on his face. He wouldn't give up. If he gave up and went home, he knows that Jade would turn up almost instantly, and he wouldn't be there. He wouldn't give up.

As he stood there, the rain lashing down on him as passers by gave him strange looks, he thought about her. He thought about her smile. Her laugh. Her eyes. Her hair. Her kisses. Her bitterness. Her love for scissor. Her love for him. The more he thought about her, the more his heart hurt. He just needed her back in his life. Back in his arms.

* * *

><p>Another week passed with still no sign of Jade, and he was beginning to worry. What if something had happened to her? What if she was in danger? What if she was… dead? He shook the negative thoughts from him mind and tried to find hope again. Hope that she would return safe and sound and explain just why she left.<p>

It was a Thursday afternoon when Cat came rushing up to Beck at the corner. Her face was lit up like Christmas lights. Her happiness almost hurt Beck. He hadn't felt happiness since Jade had left. He was about to ask her why she was so happy when she thrust her phone into his face. He frowned and took it from her. He froze. There was a message. A message from Jade. It wasn't much, it just said that she was fine and that they shouldn't worry about her. She was fine.

That message brought that glimmer of hope back into Beck's eyes as he grinned at Cat. There was still hope. Hope that she would return soon. It gave Beck motivation. Motivation to continue to stand there at their corner. Maybe she would find out where he was and would come and find him?

Perhaps he was being too hopeful and wishing for too much, but he didn't care. If there was a chance that Jade could come back to him, he wasn't going to ruin it.

He wouldn't give up.

_'Cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_

_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to follow me on Twitter for updates on what I'm writing! <em>

_Twitter . com / LizAndAriana :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Last part!_

_I wrote this while I had writer's block for Earthquake :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl<em>

_There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

It's Christmas eve. That means it had been almost three whole months since Jade had left. Almost three whole months without being able to see her smile, hear her laugh, hold her hand. Almost three months without hearing her say "I love you".

Beck still hadn't given up. Everyday since the day she left, he stood at that corner and waited for her to come back. Most people thought he would have given up by now, but he still had complete hope and faith that he would see her face again.

He knew that people were beginning to talk about him. He would see them stare as they walked past. Some had surprised looks on their faces as they realised he was still there. Some older people rolled their eyes. But mostly everyone just walked by without judging him, which he was thankful for. They didn't know his story, so they had to right to talk about him behind his back.

He had begun to notice several news cameras filming him over the past few weeks. The fact that he had barely moved since the end of September really attracted the media's attention. He would be filmed, photographed, and sometimes interviewed. He just simply explained that he was waiting for someone, and he wouldn't leave. He didn't mind the media attention, maybe that way Jade would see him on the news and realise that he wasn't over her, and that he wouldn't just forget about her that easily. Like he would ever forget about her; since the day she left there's been a hole in his world.

Right now, on Christmas eve, he was standing at the corner, watching the crowds of people doing last minute Christmas shopping, bustling about with their bags. He was always watching out for her face, even for a glimpse of it. He sighed and looked down at the ground. The cold concrete ground that he had gotten to know so well over the past few months, it was his only company.

He brought his head back up to the street, when something suddenly caught his eye. He turned his head towards whatever it was. And his heart stopped. It was the sight he had been praying for over the past three months. He blinked hard to make sure that he wasn't just hallucinating like he had done so many times before. When he opened his eyes, it was still there.

Jade.

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

Her face completely stood out from the crowds of ordinary people with her pale skin and jet black hair that still had coloured streaks in it, just like it had the last time he had seen her. They stared at each other for what felt like ages, but was really only a few moments. Their eyes had locked and neither of them wanted to break contact. When suddenly Jade began to run through the crowds towards him.

Beck's eyes followed her through the crowds as she dodged in and out of people. She got closer and closer until he finally opened his arms and she fell right into them. His arms locked around her waist and he lifted her up off the ground, her arms linking behind his neck as they embraced tightly. He closed his eyes as he pressed her to him, unable to believe that she was really here. That he was holding her. He nuzzled his face into her hair, inhaling the familiar scent that had been lingering on his pillows since September.

Jade lifted her head and gazed down at him before pressing her lips to his. Beck's heart swelled with happiness and love as he kissed her back, taking advantage of every second in case this was another one of his cruel dreams. But it wasn't. She was here. She was real. She was back.

The kiss broke so they could both breathe, and Jade rest her forehead against his, "You're incredible," she breathed, gazing down into his dark eyes that she had missed so much. She reached up and ran a hand through his soft hair.

He chuckled and nuzzled his nose against hers, "I'm the man who can't be moved."

_I'm the man who can't be moved_


End file.
